Un Beso
by Nekomata Uchiha
Summary: Naruto desea convertirse en un famoso actor, cuando tiene la oportunidad de ir a un casting para una pelicula de conocido director, gracias a una escena termina obteniendo algo mas que el papel...


Titulo: **Un Beso**

Autor: **UmiReira**

Pairing: **SasuNaru, KakaObi, ItaDei…y las que se den XD.**

Advertencias: AU, Yaoi… (Si no gustas de este genero, abstente de leer)

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Kishimoto-sama, aunque eso no evita que los ocupe para mis chorradas, XD.

Comentarios: Bien este era el segundo shot que enviaría (Después de "El Vecinito" XD), pero…por azares del destino (Llamados, ¿La pareja ideal?, Y Minutos), no lo fue, ahora escuchando la inspiradora voz de Noriaki (Seiyuu de Sasuke), me pico el bichomuso inspirador de un beso y he regresado…espero les agrade…

Advertencia 2: El shot es muy, pero muuuuuuuuuy largo, así que se entretendrán un rato XDXD, quise dividirlo en dos, pero no fue posible ya que no le veia donde u.u, entenderé si les aburre y no lo leen completo, aunque lo corte, no pude cortarle mas, sorry…

***********************************

El sonido de la alarma interrumpía su tan anhelado sueño, aun sin abrir los ojos, busco a tientas aquel objeto del demonio que osaba a despertarle y, de un manotazo le tiro, no deseaba despertar, quería seguir durmiendo, la noche pasada se había desvelado estudiando sus diálogos, y por esa razón no había dormido bien.

No supo si fue el recordar la razón de su desvelo, o el sonido de su celular anunciando el recordatorio que había programado, sea lo que halla sido lo agradecía, ya que eso le recordó que… ¡Tenia un casting importante!, y si no se levantaba pronto seguramente lo perdería.

Realmente no supo como, y se sorprendía de la rapidez con la que lo hizo, pero en menos de media hora se encontraba aseado, cambiado, desayunado, y completamente listo para obtener ese papel.

¡Oh si!, por que era seguro que lo obtendría, no por nada era Uzumaki Naruto el actor que el mundo del cine había esperado, de acuerdo tal vez estaba exagerando un poco, pero de que seria el mejor de eso no le quedaba duda, se esforzaba al máximo día a día por ello.

Iba a buen tiempo para llegar al casting, sin embargo el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo dicho casting, estaba bastante retirado del distrito donde vivía, por ello había salido con una hora de anticipación, no quería comenzar dando una mala impresión al llegar tarde.

Se detuvo por unos segundos a observar el cielo, estaba despejado al parecer haría un buen día, sonrío, en definitiva algo le decía que seria un buen día…

**************************************

-Por enésima vez Itachi, he dicho que no y punto, no iré a ese estupido casting-…dijo con fastidio, aquel hombre de cabello azabaches mientras ingresaba al baño para asearse, su interlocutor le siguió adentro.

-Sasuke no es un estupido casting, en el se decidirá quien será tu co-protagonista, es tu deber ir-…dijo el mayor con el ceño fruncido, a veces Sasuke podría ser tan obstinado, aun no entendía por que no lo mandaba al diablo y seguía siendo su representante, ¡Oh claro!, tal vez por el pequeño y curioso detalle de que eran hermanos.

Uchiha Sasuke era el actor mas cotizado del momento, el niño de oro del Hollywood, el actor que todos los productores querían para protagonizar sus películas, el hombre por el que las mujeres (y algunos hombres) suspiraban día a día, amado por multitudes, odiado por otros, ese era Sasuke, un hombre con un gran atractivo y talento, pero con el pequeño detalle de que contaba con una actitud de mierda.

Uchiha Itachi era el hermano mayor de Sasuke, y también su representante desde que este comenzó su carrera, al igual que Sasuke contaba con gran atractivo, tenia clase, excelentes modales, y claro el sello Uchiha, (orgullo, arrogancia, prepotencia y frialdad extrema), aunque claro a últimos tiempos eso había cambiado un poco en el Uchiha mayor, todo gracias a cierto rubio con quien compartía vivienda, (y algunas otras cosas mas cabe mencionar).

Esa mañana los hermanos discutían, por que Sasuke no quería asistir al casting de la nueva película que protagonizaría.

Hatake Kakashi era un reconocido productor, sus innovadoras ideas encantaban al publico, era bien sabido que si Kakashi dirigía una película, esta sin duda alguna era un éxito seguro, así que Kakashi + Sasuke, era una formula que sin duda alguna pronosticaba buenas cosas.

Kakashi había elegido al Uchiha por creerlo perfecto para el papel, contacto a Itachi y este de inmediato hablo con Sasuke, este por supuesto se hizo el difícil, pero finalmente después de meses de negociaciones se firmo el contrato, aunque en realidad Sasuke había decidido aceptar en cuanto leyó el libreto, la historia era sin duda…interesante, y sabia que levantaría mucha polémica; y no se equivoco en cuanto se dio a conocer la realización de dicha película, y quien seria el protagonista causo revuelo, y eso que Kakashi aun mantenía en secreto la trama, solo el e Itachi conocían dicha información, nadie mas.

Kakashi había decidido que la mitad de su reparto serian actores, conocidos y no tan conocidos, aquellos que llenaran el ojo del exigente director y que el consideraba, eran perfectos para el papel, sin embargo había decidido que el otro protagonista de la película y algunos actores, fuesen elegidos por medio de un casting, dando así oportunidad a desconocidos, a actores que recién comenzaban y tenían la oportunidad perfecta de darse a conocer.

¿Qué mejor que, en una película del excéntrico Kakashi?, mejor, imposible.

Kakashi había propuesto que era bueno que Sasuke fuera, para así, conocer a quien seria su co-protagonista, pero el Uchiha no tenia deseos de ir, finalmente Kakashi haría lo que quisiera, no tenia caso ir a un estupido casting, no importaba a quien eligiera, el tendría que trabajar con el, y punto así de fácil.

-Kakashi dijo que seria bueno que dieses tu opinión-…dijo el mayor, en tono conciliador, tratando de calmar el tenso ambiente que se había formado.

-Hn, como si fuese a tomarlo en cuenta, elegirá a quien le plazca-

-Esta bien has lo que quieras, de igual forma te dejare la dirección del lugar en un papel, lo dejare sobre tu buró de noche-…dijo el mayor, saliendo del baño para dejar el papel, tal y como había dicho cerca de la lámpara, esperaba que Sasuke fuera, seria interesante conocer a quien seria su co-protagonista, y sin mas se fue de la casa del menor.

El azabache salio del baño, con solo una pequeña toalla atada a su cintura, comenzó a buscar la ropa que se pondría ese día, por la tarde tenia que ir a una sesión fotográfica; era la nueva imagen de Calvin Klein*.

No pudo evitar que su mirada se posara sobre el papel que dejo Itachi, intento ignorar la molesta vocecilla interior que le decía que fuera, aunque sea por curiosidad.

Frunció el ceño, no, definitivamente no iría…aunque tal vez no fuera tan mala idea ir, tenia tiempo.

Bah, patrañas no se dejaría convencer, así que a paso firme fue hasta el buró de noche, tomo el papel, y después de hacerlo bolita, lo tiro al tacho de basura.

Si, había tomado la decisión correcta, era lo mejor.

*********************************

Naruto salía de la estación del tren, ahora solo le quedaba tomar un bus, y un tren más para llegar…

Esperaba pacientemente a que el semáforo indicara la luz roja, para así, poder cruzar a la acera de enfrente; bajo la vista y sonrío al ver un pequeño niño de castaños cabellos que jugaba con una pelota, su sonrisa se borro, aquello era peligroso, si la pelota se le iba al pequeño y este intentaba seguirla podrían atropellarle.

Naruto pensaba decirle algo a la madre del pequeño quien platicaba con otra mujer, cuando sucedió lo que temía, la pelota se fue, el niño no midiendo el peligro se lanzo en busca de ella, lo ultimo que Naruto supo es que se hallaba corriendo tras del niño, buscando evitar que el automóvil que venia a toda velocidad, le atropellase, le cubrió con el cuerpo y cerro los ojos, en espera del impacto; El auto derrapo, en un vano intento por no atropellar a quienes se encontraban en la carretera, provocando que, terminara estampándose contra un poste de luz…

El golpe fue fuerte, de no ser por la bolsa de aire, seguramente tendría algo más que un pequeño corte en la frente, y un pequeño dolor de cabeza.

Lo ultimo que Sasuke recordaba antes de perder el control de su auto, fue a dos personas en medio de la carretera, de lo ultimo que tuvo tiempo fue de intentar esquivarles, claro en el proceso termino chocando con el poste de luz, al menos eso era mejor que hacerlo contra el establecimiento, contra el que seguramente hubiese chocado de no estar ese poste colocado en ese lugar.

Una vez que el aturdimiento consecuencia del choque, desapareció no tardo mucho en darle paso a la ira, si, la ira que sintió contra el imbecil que se había atravesado en su camino; se bajo del auto sin hacer caso del pequeño mareo que se apodero de el (seguramente producto del golpe), y se dirigió al rubio quien aun se mantenía agachado abrazando, a no sabia que…

-¡Imbecil!, ¿Acaso planeas matarte, Idiota?-…dijo o mas bien le grito al rubio…

Naruto abrió los ojos en cuanto escucho que alguien le gritaba, muchas personas ya se habían reunido alrededor, la madre del pequeño se lo arrebato mientras le preguntaba al niño sobre su estado, el niño ya había comenzado a llorar asustado por tanto alboroto…

Fue ahí que fijo su vista en el atractivo pelinegro que le había gritado, este tenia el ceño fruncido clara señal de molestia, un ligero corte en la frente del cual comenzaba a emanar sangre…

El rubio frunció el ceño, le había llamado Imbecil e Idiota, todo en una sola frase, si bien era conciente que aventarse de aquel modo había sido impulsivo y estupido, eso no significaba que tenia que ofenderlo…

-¡Teme!, no me insultes, yo tan solo trataba de evitar que asesinaras a un niño-…dijo levantándose del golpe para encarar al hombre frente a el.

-Hn dobe, en todo caso yo no tuve la culpa, tu y el chiquillo ese fueron quienes se atravesaron-…dijo con superioridad sabiendo que aquello era verdad, además en cuanto la policía llegase su solo nombre seria suficiente para sacarlo del problema.

-Eso…no es verdad la culpa fue tuya por venir a tanta velocidad-…dijo señalándole acusadoramente con el dedo, Naruto sabia que estaba siendo incoherente y demás, pero no podía evitarlo, por alguna razón, aquel aire de superioridad que el Idiota aquel tenia le sacaba de quicio.

-Usurantokachi-…musito el otro sabiendo que tenia las de ganar…

-¡Baka! No me digas así, o are que la herida que tienes en la frente sea más grave de lo que es-…amenazo.

El azabache frunció aun mas el ceño…-Inténtalo veremos quien sale perdiendo-

De no ser por que las patrullas y las ambulancias, ya habían llegado se habrían agarrado a golpes; fueron atendidos en busca de heridas de gravedad, pero pese a que el accidente había sido aparatoso, nadie había salido herido gravemente.

Cuando las personas alrededor saciaron su curiosidad sobre el accidente, no falto quien reconoció al pelinegro, quien habiéndose dejado llevar por la furia, había omitido el misero detalle de que era alguien…famoso.

-¡¡¡Kyaaaaa… es Sasuke!!!-…grito una chica al reconocer al famoso actor.

-¡Kuso!-…dijo el pelinegro al verse descubierto, ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo?, no paso mucho tiempo antes de Sasuke se viera rodeado de fans enloquecidas que le pedían autógrafos, besos y alguna que otra aventada, hasta hijos.

Naruto miraba incrédulo la escena, había chocado con un actor famoso, pero no cualquier actor, si no Uchiha Sasuke el más cotizado del momento.

Los policías auxiliaron al Uchiha para que este pudiese tomar un descanso de sus alocados, (en su mayoría mujeres, cabe señalar), fans, para poder interrogarle.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-…pregunto uno de los uniformados…

-El idiota aquel se cruzo en mi camino, y al tratar de evadirlo termine chocando contra el poste-…relato de manera serena el Uchiha.

A lo que el rubio contesto cabreado…-¡Mentira!, yo solo salve a un pequeño de ser atropellado-…claro omitiendo el hecho de que efectivamente, se había prácticamente lanzado en el camino del ojinegro.

No paso mucho antes de que ambos se enrolaran en una pelea alegando que cada quien tenia la razón, por supuesto esto saco de sus cabales a los policías…

-¡Basta! Ambos irán conmigo a la delegación-

-¿Qué?-…dijeron al unísono.

-Lo que escucharon, a la delegación-

Justo cuando uno de los oficiales osaba a intentar ponerle una mano al Uchiha, este salto indignado…-¿sabe quien soy?-…dijo de manera prepotente…-Soy Uchiha Sasuke, y si se atreven a ponerme una mano encima, les aseguro que no les ira nada bien-

El oficial le miro burlón…-Por mi puedes ser la reina de Inglaterra, y aun así te llevare, ¡Llévenselo!-…dijo el que parecía ser el de mayor rango.

El pelinegro dejo que le llevasen, ya que no iba con el, armar escándalos en vía publica, en cuanto a Naruto no alego mucho, finalmente si se llevaban al Uchiha, ¿Qué podía esperar el?

En cuanto llegaron a la delegación las cosas no mejoraron, seguían peleando y echándose la culpa uno al otro, finalmente el encargado de su caso les dijo que tenían derecho a una llamada…

Sasuke se golpeo mentalmente ¿Por qué rayos, no había pensado antes en llamar a Itachi?, y eso fue lo que hizo finalmente, aunque tuvo que hacerlo del teléfono de la estación de policías, ya que tanto su móvil como el del rubio, les había sido confiscados.

Después de mucho pensar a quien llamar, Naruto opto por llamar a Sakura, aunque estaba más que seguro que la chica le recibiría con tremenda reprimenda, conociendo a su amiga.

Sasuke quien por causalidad se había quedado cerca del lugar donde se hallaba el teléfono, pudo escuchar sin que realmente fuese su intención la llamada del rubio, lo cual no había sido su culpa, es que el dobe ese hablaba demasiado alto.

-Sakura-chan-…dijo en cuanto la chica le contesto…

-¿Naruto?-…dijo la chica perpleja, antes de que su tono de voz cambiara…-¿¡SE PUEDE SABER DONDE TE HAS METIDO!?, ¿SABES LA HORA QUE ES?, LA AUDICION HA COMENZADO, REVERENDO IDIOTA, ¿NO PIENSAS VENIR?-…ataco esta, quien no daba tiempo a que el rubio pudiese contestar, este por su parte solo espero a que la chica se desahogara antes de contestar

-Sakura-chan, no me regañes estoy en la delegación y…-

-¿En la delegación?, ¿Qué hiciste ahora?-

-¡Nada!-…chillo…-¡Estoy aquí por culpa de un Idiota!-…alego, la ceja de Sasuke se curvo ligeramente.

La chica del otro lado del teléfono suspiro…-Bien, cuéntame que fue lo que sucedió-…Uzumaki procedió a relatarle a su amiga lo sucedido, claro con su versión de los hechos donde el era un simple e inocente joven ayudando a un niño, de la bestia desagradable que intento matarle.

-¿No me estas mintiendo?-…pregunto con escepticismo la chica, Naruto podía jurar que había entrecerrado los ojos, en clara señal de sospecha.

-¡Claro que no!, ¿Por quien me tomas?-

-Naruto, se que no mientes pero…lo que me cuentas parece mas un cuento de ficción que otra cosa-…vale, tal vez había exagerado un poco.

-Como sea, necesito tu ayuda para salir de aquí y poder llegar a tiempo a la audición, ¿Están ahí?-

-Si, y esta ya comenzó a si que veré que puedo hacer, le diré a Gaara y a Sai, están aquí conmigo-

-Gracias, sabia que podía contar contigo-

Un suspiro se dejo escuchar del otro lado del teléfono…-Vamos para allá-…dijo esta y colgó.

Naruto colgó el teléfono y se dispuso a esperar en las bancas que estaban cerca del aparato telefónico, donde el Uchiha se encontraba.

El rubio le miro de soslayo, el pelinegro mantenía los ojos cerrados, para sus adentros (muy, muy adentros) tenia que reconocer que el Uchiha era un poco guapo, ¡Diablos!, esta bien era muy atractivo, pero el carácter y lo Imbecil le restaban puntos, hizo un mohín de disgusto y se cruzo de brazos, prefirió cerrar los ojos, solo esperaba que sus amigos llegasen pronto.

Sasuke había sentido la mirada del rubio, pero había preferido ignorarla, el chico había llamado su atención, era bastante atractivo, y el que no era precisamente Hetero, podía notar ese tipo de cosas, no se habían conocido en las circunstancias mas adecuadas, quizá si no se hubiese atravesado en su camino, y el no hubiese estado a punto de atropellarlo…Bah, tonterías, el golpe que se había dado, estaba afectando sus neuronas.

Itachi fue el primero en llegar, Sasuke no se molesto en dirigirle la palabra, ambos se encaminaron hacia la oficina del funcionario a cargo para arreglar el asunto, y que este no llegara a mayores, sobre todo evitando que la prensa obtuviese mayor información y lo exagerara, mas de lo que seguramente lo haría.

Sakura llego, tal y como había dicho, en compañía de Sai y Gaara, amigos del rubio, en cuanto vieron al pelirrojo las murmuraciones no se hicieron esperar, y es que resulta que Sabaku no Gaara, era uno actor famoso, casi tanto como Sasuke, así que mas de una no perdió la oportunidad de verles mejor, no todos los días se tenia a dos estrellas del cine, en tu lugar de trabajo.

Las cosas se arreglaron fácilmente, gracias a las influencias de Itachi y las de Gaara.

En cuanto Sasuke y Gaara se vieron, todos notaron con claridad la tensión que se formo en el ambiente, no era un secreto que ambos eran rivales, solían competir por los mismos papeles, contratos de publicidad, y algunas otras cosas más que no venia al caso mencionar.

La sonrisa prepotente del Uchiha aumento la irritación del Sabaku, y es que Sasuke había ganado el papel de la última película, precisamente al pelirrojo, y esto aun le podía al Sabaku, sin embargo se comporto prudentemente.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir cierta curiosidad por el hecho de que el rubio, y Gaara parecían ser buenos amigos, ¿de donde se conocían?, ¿seria acaso que eran algo mas que amigos?, y finalmente de ser así, ¿a el que rayos le importaba?

Nada…se dijo así mismo, no era su asunto, y no tenia por que serlo.

-Naruto-Kun-…la voz de Itachi dirigiéndose al rubio capto la atención de los presentes…-Me gustaría hablar contigo si es posible-

Para el Uzumaki aquello fue sorpresivo, con un movimiento de cabeza acepto, apartándose lo suficiente para que nadie les escuchara, ante la atenta mirada de todos.

-Disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero me gustaría saber si hay algo que pueda hacer para recompensar la estupidez de mi hermano, lamento mucho lo ocurrido pero me gustaría que esto no trascendiera mas allá-

A pesar de que Naruto podía ser tachado de ingenuo, y a veces lento para captar las cosas, pudo comprender por donde iba el mayor de los Uchiha, trataba de evitar que se formara un escándalo, y que se colgara de la fama del menor para su beneficio, frunció el ceño, jamás haría una cosa así, el deseaba ser reconocido, si, pero no por ese método, si no por su propio esfuerzo, había dejado a sus padres, familia, su país, todo, para ir a Estados Unidos y hacerse de un nombre.

-Se cual es su preocupación, y no se preocupe Itachi-San, no me interesa hacerme publicidad con el nombre de su hermano, este tranquilo, y sobre lo demás no se preocupe, no necesita hacer nada-…dijo con una ligera sonrisa, para después retirarse en compañía de sus amigos.

Itachi sonrío, que interesante había resultado el rubio, le recordó a alguien, y sonrío un poco mas al saber a quien, Sasuke le miro con la ceja alzada, ver a Itachi sonreír era aun mas difícil de ver que, a un elefante volar.

Decidió omitir aquello y ambos se fueron en el auto del mayor, y para irritación de Sasuke tuvo que ir al dichoso casting de Kakashi, maldijo a su hermano, pero este le ignoro y no tuvo mas opción que ir, el solo quería llegar para que terminara pronto, aquel dichoso casting seria aburrido y soso.

***********************************

Finalmente llegaron al casting, para fortuna de Sasuke este estaba por terminar, el Uchiha menor opto por sentarse en la fila mas alejada de aquel teatro, (que era donde se llevaba a cabo el casting), se había colocado una gorra de béisbol, y unas gafas oscuras, al menos así pasaba un poco desapercibido.

Itachi se sentó junto a Obito y Kakashi, el director no parecía muy entusiasmado, parecía algo decepcionado, al interrogar con la mirada a Obito, este se encogió de hombros y le dijo que al parecer, nadie le había convencido para el papel protagónico, el pelinegro solo dijo "Oh", y se dedico a observar al chico que adicionaba ahora.

-¿Y Sasuke?-…pregunto Obito

-Esta atrás-…murmuro el pelinegro.

Obito sonrío alegre y volteo para saludarle con entusiasmo, el Uchiha menor quiso golpearle…_estupido Obito_…pensó para si.

No había muchas personas en aquel lugar, de hecho salvo por Kakashi, Obito, Los Uchiha, Rin, y los que participarían en el casting, no había mas.

Pero ahí radicaba el problema, Sasuke no quería que ninguno de aquellos principiantes le reconociera, sobre todo las chicas, o sufriría otro ataque de acoso.

-¡Yamaka Ino!-…llamo la joven asistente de Kakashi, una chica rubia con una enorme sonrisa apareció, dio sus datos y el personaje para que el que audicionaba.

La chica lo hizo bastante bien, aunque se notaba algo nerviosa y ansiosa, y desviaba la mirada de momento a la parte superior del teatro, por un momento Sasuke se tenso al pensar que le había reconocido, sobre todo cuando la vio ampliar una enorme sonrisa, sin embargo comprobó que estaba equivocado, al escuchar como la puerta de la entrada se abría de golpe…

-¡Llegamos'ttebayo!-…Oh, oh aquella voz…no podía ser, ¿verdad?

Giro la vista para toparse con el rubio al que casi atropella, este trataba de recuperar el aliento, e iba acompañado por las mismas personas con las que le había visto.

El escandaloso grupo llamo la atención inmediatamente, sobre todo por que muchos de los presentes reconocieron al Sabaku, provocando que muchas chicas lanzaran gritos de excitación, el pelinegro gruño.

El pelirrojo pasó de ello, y se encamino con el rubio, en dirección a Kakashi, este que había volteado ante semejante alboroto le miro.

-¿Qué sucede Gaara?-…pregunto una vez que el pelirrojo y el rubio llegaron hasta el.

-Este es el chico de que te hable-…el peliblanco le miro de arriba abajo examinándole, provocando ciertos nervios en el menor.

-Es lindo-…dijo con una sonrisa que solo se aprecio en sus ojos, ya que el director utilizaba una mascarilla, que le cubría buena parte del rostro, esto debido a las alergias de las que sufría…-Pero llegan tarde, la audición para el papel de Samuel Black, ha terminado-…dijo ahora con seriedad.

-El...tuvo un pequeño incidente, pero es muy bueno puedo asegurártelo, dale una oportunidad o que, ¿me dirás que has encontrado al candidato perfecto?-…Gaara sabia que esto no era así, eso se podía apreciar, si conocías lo suficiente al director para notar la cara de insatisfacción que tenia en esos momentos, y Gaara le conocía de muchos años para saber ello.

El peliblanco le miro de nuevo…-De acuerdo-…dijo con un suspiro…-Que se prepare-…dijo sin mas, Naruto fue arrastrado tras bambalinas ante la protesta de algunos, (aquellos que había audicionado para el papel, por el que audicionaria el rubio), y los suspiros de algunas chicas al ver al atractivo rubio que sin duda, de ganar el papel seria un deleite ver en la pantalla grande.

No hubo tiempo de maquillarle, ni nada, ya que Ino era la penúltima chica que audicionaba para uno de los papeles principales, la audición estaba por terminar, y Kakashi ya tenía elegidos a quienes interpretarían los personajes, todos excepto el de Samuel Black, el otrora protagonista de su película.

Finalmente llego el turno de audicionar del rubio, comenzó con algunas escenas de clásicos que Kakashi le pedía, el director tuvo que reconocer que el chico era bueno, realmente bueno y comenzaba llenarle el ojo.

El menor de los Uchiha veía con cierta incredulidad aquello, no podía creer que aquel rubio fuese actor, era un novato desconocido, aun así tenia que admitir que era de lo mejorcito que había visto desde que llego (era el mejor, claro que aquello para el orgullo Uchiha era difícil de digerir).

-Bien-…dijo Kakashi…-ahora interpretaras una de las escenas de la película que esta por comenzar-

Un murmullo se extendió por todo el lugar al escuchar las palabras del director, ninguno de los candidatos que pasaron antes que el rubio, había interpretado alguna de las escenas de la próxima película.

Kakashi ignoro los comentarios que suscitaron ante su decisión, y le pidió a Obito que el pasase un libreto al rubio, Kakashi mismo había elegido la escena, y si las cosas salían como quería, podría saber si el rubio era, como pensaba, el candidato perfecto para el papel de Samuel Black.

Naruto no pudo evitar sentir cierto nerviosismo en cuanto vio la escena, sus ojos azules buscaron los del director en busca de una respuesta ante su pregunta muda, Kakashi le sonrío antes de hablar…-Bien debido a que lastimosamente Sasuke no ha venido-…dijo con fingido dramatismo, ante lo que Itachi no pudo evitar sonreír, Obito carcajearse, y Sasuke gruñir…-Supongo que debo elegir a alguien que te ayude con la escena, así que dado que Gaara es el único actor experimentado aquí, el será quien te ayude-

Naruto asintió, y se sintió un poco mejor, finalmente Gaara era su mejor amigo, y le causaba la suficiente confianza para la escena, mejor el que cualquier otro.

Y justo cuando Gaara se había levantado de su asiento, con una sonrisa autosuficiente, una voz se dejo escuchar.

-¡Espera!, yo lo hare-

Todos voltearon a ver atónitos a quien había dicho aquello, y nadie pudo evitar la mirada de sorpresa que se instalo en su rostro al ver, al chico de gorra quitarse esta y las gafas, revelando así que Uchiha Sasuke si se encontraba en aquel lugar, bueno todos excepto Itachi, Obito, Kakashi y Gaara que si sabían que Sasuke estaba en aquel lugar, aunque la del pelirrojo era mas bien de molestia, y el que pensaba hacerle ver a Kakashi que era la mejor opción para Jason Stevens.

Las chicas presentes gritaron, el Uchiha ignoro aquello, mientras se golpeaba mentalmente ¿En que coño, estaba pensando para hacer semejante estupidez?, ¡Ah, claro!, por que no deseaba que Gaara interpretara su papel, solo por eso, ¿Verdad?

¡Claro que era por eso!, se regaño mentalmente, mientras bajaba con parsimonia pudo ver que el rubio arrugaba el ceño, sonrío al parecer al rubio no le gustaba la idea, ni modo se tendría que aguantar, finalmente el, era el protagonista.

Se acerco a Obito quien le indico la escena que debía interpretar, y el pensamiento de que aquello no había sido una buena idea, sonó tentadora, muy tentadora, mejor se hubiese quedado callado.

Pero ya no podía echarse para atrás, así que subiendo al escenario donde ya le esperaba un expectante y algo nervioso rubio, comenzó a decir sus diálogos…

_-¡Deja de seguirme!-…musito con acritud_

_-¡No hasta que me respondas!-…dijo exaltado el rubio, tratando de buscar la mirada de su compañero_… (Los nervios en Naruto se habían esfumado por completo).

_-¿¡Que es lo que quieres de mi!?-…dijo tomándole por los brazos con brusquedad, el ojiazul hizo una mueca de dolor, mas sin embargo no deshizo el contacto._

_-¡Quiero que me digas de una vez, que diablos pasa contigo!, por que… ¿Por qué me evitas?-…esto ultimo lo dijo en un hilo de voz, le afectaba, muy a su pesar la indiferencia y frialdad que su compañero había mostrado en ultimas fechas, le afectaba._

_Eso pareció desarmar un poco al pelinegro quien redujo un poco la fuerza de su agarre, y el ver aquellos ojos azules no ayudo mucho…-¿Quieres saber realmente que me sucede?-…el rubio asintió…-Mi problema eres tu-…quito sus manos de los brazos del rubio._

_-¿De que…-…el rubio no pudo terminar de completar su oración, el pelinegro le había tomado de las mejillas y unía sus labios con los propios._

_El corazón del rubio latió desbocado, subió sus manos hasta tomar las muñecas del azabache, pero en lugar de empujarle o alejarle, abrió sus labios permitiendo el acceso a la demandante lengua del ojinegro, quien le pedía acceso._

El beso se hizo mas hambriento, y deseoso, provocando que algún gemidito que se le escapo al rubio, muriera dentro de la cavidad del Uchiha, si las manos del rubio no viajaban a la nuca del ojinegro (tal y como deseaban hacerlo), era simplemente por que aun había una pequeña parte de conciencia, que se negaba a morir.

Y fue precisamente aquello lo que rompió el encanto, provocando que ambos se alejaran asustados, aquello se había salido de control

Se supone que según la escena, Samuel y Jason discutían, la discusión se terminaba cuando Jason besaba a Samuel, este le tomaba las muñecas y le empujaba asustado, la escena terminaba cuando un desencajado pelinegro le declaraba a su compañero aquel sentimiento que tanto le perturbaba en ultimas fechas.

Sin embargo a pesar de que al principio la escena era perfecta y ambos, se habían metido de lleno en el personaje, aquel beso…se había salido de control.

Sasuke podía jurar que tanto su hermano como Kakashi, tenían una sonrisa de satisfacción, los muy infelices, sin embargo el era Sasuke Uchiha, así que recomponiendo su actitud, bajo del escenario, dirigiéndose hacia el director y su hermano.

-Si es todo, me voy, tengo un compromiso mar tarde, Itachi me llevare tu auto, dame las llaves, estoy seguro que puedes irte con Kakashi y Obito, ¿verdad?-

Su hermano quien si, efectivamente tenia esa mueca de satisfacción, le tendió las llaves…-Claro Sasuke, no hay problema-…el pelinegro tomo las llaves, y poniéndose de nuevo la gorra y las gafas, se fue del lugar.

La mayoría aun tenia la mandíbula desencajada ante la escena, y Naruto, el solo deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra, a buena hora se le ocurría montar semejante numerito, todo por dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, ¡Maldito Uchiha!, toda la culpa era de ese Idiota.

Kakashi se levanto de su asiento y subió al escenario dirigiéndose al rubio, quien dejo de lado su mundo de maldiciones en contra del Uchiha, al ver que el director se acercaba a el.

Pasar saliva, le costo demasiado, el peliblanco no traslucía ninguna expresión en aquellos ojos, y Naruto pensaba que en cualquier momento le gritaría por arruinar su escena, aunque la culpa había sido del Teme de Sasuke, claro esta.

Kakashi se le quedo viendo por lo que a Naruto le pareció una eternidad, y finalmente le extendió una mano, al tiempo en que achicaba los ojos en señal de la sonrisa, que seguramente estaba esbozando debajo de aquella mascara…-Naruto, felicidades te has ganado el papel-

El rubio olvido todo lo que había pasado hace unos minutos, y esbozo una radiante sonrisa…-Muchas gracias, Kakashi, daré lo mejor de mi'ttebayo-

-Es lo que espero-…dijo el director de manera afable…-Pasa con Obito, el te dirá cuando debes y adonde ir, para firmar el contrato-

El rubio asintió feliz, y después se lanzo hacia sus amigos, quienes le recibieron con gran jubilo ante la noticia, hasta Gaara sonreía.

-Interesante Casting-…dijo alguien a sus espaldas, Kakashi no tuvo que voltear para saber, que el mayor de los Uchiha se hallaba a su espalda.

-mmm si, debo reconocer que ha sido de los mejores que he tenido, al menos ha sido bastante entretenido-

-¿Lo tenias planeado?-

-No, solo quería probar si la química entre Sasuke y el chico era buena, si no lo era, por mas bueno que fuera el chico no funcionaria, por eso insistí tanto que viniera-

-Lo supuse, al final logre que viniera, por cierto buena elección se nota que entre ellos hay cierta…tensión-…dijo y Kakashi sabia, que conociendo a Itachi, este tenia una sonría, burlona.

-Ya lo creo, el rodaje de la película será mas que interesante-…dijo volteando para ver al mayor de los Uchiha, este aun mantenía aquella pequeña pero significativa sonrisa, se despido del mayor y después se fue.

El peliplata miro una vez mas al rubio, mientras este sonreía definitivamente había tomado la decisión correcta…

***********************************

Después de aquel incidente no había vuelto a ver al rubio, pero sabia por Itachi que el chico había obtenido el papel, lo cual implicaba que tarde o temprano volvería a verlo, y ese día era ese temprano.

Kakashi había convocado a una conferencia de prensa con el fin de presentar a quien, seria el elegido para uno de los papeles protagónicos, es decir Naruto, y el como protagonista tenia que ir.

Vestía un traje negro, y una camisa blanca, no llevaba corbata, y habían dejado los primeros tres botones de su camisa desabrochados, de modo que podía apreciarse parte de su bien esculpido pecho.

Una cadena plateada con un extraño dije de pai pai, era el único adorno que llevaba.

Se detuvo en cuanto le vio, el rubio al igual que el iba de traje solo que este era blanco, llevaba una camisa azul, y una corbata blanca a juego con el traje, al igual que los zapatos.

Se veía realmente bien, aunque lucia un poco nervioso, y se notaba que la corbata le era molesta.

-Valla, después de todo puedes parecer una persona decente-…soltó de manera mordaz.

Naruto dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar la voz, sin embargo en cuanto se giro y reconoció al dueño de esta frunció el ceño, primero por que de todas las personas a las que se podía encontrar, tenia que ser al idiota ese, y segunda por que…el muy infeliz se veía realmente sexy, con la camisa mostrando lo bien que se cuidaba, el traje negro combinando con sus ojos, y haciendo contraste con aquella blanca piel, pero sobre todo aquella sonrisa odiosa, y esa pose guay, que en verdad le hacían lucir apuesto, tuvo que recordarse a si mismo, que el tipo le era odioso.

-Ah eres tú-…dijo como restándole importancia, como si se tratase de cualquier persona, el ojinegro frunció el ceño.

-¿A quien esperabas?-

-Sinceramente, a cualquiera menos a ti, pero bueno que se puede hacer-

-¿Sabes?, tú no eres precisamente santo de mi devoción-

-¿En verdad?, oh no sabes cuanto lamento eso-…dijo con sarcasmo.

El pelinegro estaba a punto de replicar, pero le vio jalarse la corbata nuevamente, sonrío de nuevo, una idea había llegado a su cabeza, así que a paso lento pero firme se acerco a el, Naruto no entendía que pretendía aquel sujeto, pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que sus piernas habían sufrido alguna especia de parálisis, ya que no podía moverse.

Una vez que se encontraba a milímetros de su cuerpo, extendió las manos de manera lenta, el corazón de Naruto latió con violencia, casi podía jurar que la escena que se había suscitado días atrás, en aquel escenario estaba a punto de repetirse, sin embargo a escasos centímetros de su rostro las manos del pelinegro se desviaron hasta su cuello.

-Si no soportas la corbata, entonces no te la pongas-…susurro muy, muy cerca de sus labios, tanto que pudo sentir el aliento del azabache, mezclarse con el suyo.

No había entendido por que le había dicho aquello, hasta que el Uchiha se alejo, y pudo ver que llevaba una corbata blanca en sus manos, instintivamente se llevo las propias al cuello, solo para comprobar que ya no tenia la corbata, y que su camisa había sido abierta de los dos primero botones, enrojeció de vergüenza, y el que pensaba que le besaría, se reprendió por ello, ¿Por qué esperaba algo así?, ¡Ni que lo deseara!

-No era necesario que me la quitaras, ¡Teme!, pensaba hacerlo solo-…dijo cabreado y aun sonrojado.

El Uchiha solo se encogió de hombros aun con aquella prepotente sonrisa suya, y se fue dejando al rubio.

La verdad es que necesitaba alejarse, por un segundo había olvidado que se había acercado al rubio con el deseo de molestar, pero tenerle TAN cerca, había provocado que el deseo de besarle de nuevo, naciera en el.

En verdad tuvo que controlarse, y agradecía que el rubio no se hubiera movido, por que un solo movimiento del chico, y todo se hubiera ido al traste.

Finalmente la conferencia de prensa había comenzado, cada quien tomo su lugar (de izquierda a derecha, se hallaban, Itachi, Obito, Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke).

Las primeras preguntas fueron lanzadas al director, quien después de presentar al Uzumaki, contesto solo aquellas que creyó convenientes, no tardo mucho antes de que el rubio fuese bombardeado con preguntas que iban desde lo profesional, hasta como no su vida privada, si tenia compromiso, su edad, y demás etc.

Sasuke pudo ver que estaba tenso muy tenso, y por alguna razón que el mismo desconocía, llevo de manera discreta su mano, hasta posarla en el antebrazo del rubio, este se sorprendió ante el contacto, y para no delatarle tan solo le miro de reojo.

No fue un contacto que buscase dar consuelo, apoyo o reconfortarle, fue simplemente un contacto, el cual duro muy poco pero que por extraño que parezca le tranquilizo.

La conferencia iba bastante bien, incluso Naruto ya mas confiado se permitió bromear un poco con los periodistas, el rubio era alguien muy agradable.

Como se esperaba no faltaron las preguntas personales a Sasuke, quien fiel a su estilo no contesto nada que involucrara su vida personal, incluso salio a relucir lo del accidente, pero Itachi se encargo de ello.

Justo cuando la conferencia estaba por terminar, una reportera alzo la mano, Kakashi accedió a que se hiciera la ultima pregunta.

-¿Qué de cierto hay, que se Eligio al joven Uzumaki, debido a que tiene una relación con Sasuke?-…de no ser por que los Uchiha, jamás perdían la compostura ante nada, seguramente Sasuke hubiese escupido el agua que tomaba en esos momentos, Naruto abrió los ojos incrédulos.

Kakashi tomo la palabra…-No, tengo idea de donde sacan ese rumor, pero es mentira, Naruto hizo el casting como todos los demás que aspiraban al papel, y les puedo asegurar que lo gano por meritos propios-

-Supongo que esta foto, tiene que ver con el rumor-…todos los presentes fijaron su vista en la foto que mostraba la chica, ellos al hallarse en la mesa principal, no alcanzaban a ver la foto correctamente, así que la reportera les paso la foto, ya que Kakashi había pedido verla.

-No se como tomaron esta foto, pero hay una explicación esta fue una escena que se dio durante el casting, el beso era parte de la escena, eso es todo-…dijo el peliblanco con voz neutra.

-Entonces, ¿Lo del romance es una mentira?-

-Creo que los más indicados para decir aquello, son Naruto y Sasuke-

La atención de los periodistas se poso en ellos, Sasuke quien era el que mas experiencia tenia en todo esto, tomo el micrófono…-No, no la hay-…dijo concretamente, mas de uno pareció desilusionado; aquello pudo ser la noticia del mes.

La entrevista termino finalmente, y cada quien se fue por su lado, pero desde ese día Naruto, supo que su vida no seria fácil, ya que a partir de ese día, su vida y todo lo que aconteciera en ella, era desde ahora de interés publico.

************************************

Finalmente el rodaje de la película había comenzado, Naruto fue llamado para comenzar a filmar sus escenas, una semana después que Sasuke.

Cuando el rubio tuvo el guión en sus manos, tuvo que reconocer que le sorprendió, no es que la película fuese algo fuera de lo normal, era de espías, lo que seguramente causaría conmoción es que la pareja principal, era homosexual.

Sin duda alguna muchos le verían por el simple morbo, la historia era buena, después de todo había acción, y todo lo que se espera de una película de ese tipo; pero de que llamaría la atención, lo haría.

Ino había conseguido quedarse con el papel de Julia Simpson, su esposa y quien terminaría causando bastantes problemas en la relación de los protagonistas, llegando incluso a aliarse con los villanos, con tal de separar a su esposo de su compañero.

Las primeras escenas no fueron mucho problema, ya que para no variar, sus personajes no congeniaban del todo bien, y es que después de la muerte de su compañero, para Jason fue difícil aceptar a otro, y mas un "novato", como Samuel.

Fuera de la película las cosas no eran muy diferentes, Sasuke y Naruto seguían sin llevarse del todo bien, no podría decirse que se odiaran, pero solían molestarse continuamente, en realidad aquello era (y no solo ellos lo sabían, los que les rodeaban también), una forma de llevar la inevitable atracción que había surgido entre ellos.

Y es que por mas que lo habían negado, (incluso a ellos mismos), pero como dicen por ahí las cosas siempre terminan saliendo a la superficie, y la forma en que ellos lo comprobaron no fue agradable precisamente, al menos no por la forma en la que sucedió.

Después del beso, y aquella confesión atropellada que se había suscitado entre Jason y Sam, les había sido asignada una nueva misión.

_Las cosas estaba tensas, sobre todo por que ninguno se hablaba para mas de lo necesario, uno estaba enojado consigo mismo por ser tan débil, y el otro estaba confundido por que contrario a lo que se pensara, aquel beso le había gustado y deseaba que se volviese a repetir._

_La misión había sido un éxito salvo por el hecho, de que Jason había resultado herido (por proteger a Sam), y el otro se hallaba curándole, el agente se había negado, sin embargo finalmente el rubio había sido tan terco que termino saliéndose con la suya._

_Terminaron peleando de nuevo, y entre jaloneos terminaron en la cama, se besaron de nuevo, ahora si, con activa participación de Sam, las cosas fueron subiendo de nivel, hasta que terminaron haciendo el amor._

Kakashi era un profesional, y como tal, busco que aquella escena fuese bien hecha, ninguno de los dos actores implicados podría quejarse ambos fueron muy bien cuidados.

-¡Corte!-…dijo el director una vez que la toma quedo tal y como el quería.

Pero ni Naruto ni Sasuke se levantaban, ambos se hallaban mirándose a los ojos, y es que se habían percatado que los dos ¡Se había empalmado!

-¿Sucede algo?-…pregunto el peliblanco

-Nada-…dijo el rubio, quien se hallaba completamente rojo, tomo la ropa que se le había dejado y corrió (lo mas rápido, que su problema se lo permitía) hacia su camerino.

Sasuke hizo lo mismo e ignorando el llamado de Itachi quien para su mala suerte se hallaba ahí, se fue a su camerino donde cierto problema tenía que ser resuelto.

**************************************

Finalmente se había decidido, no es como si fuese a ser rechazado, ¡El jamás era rechazado!, eso y que era conciente que al rubio no le era indiferente.

Sasuke fiel a su carácter, siempre fue alguien muy hermético en cuanto a su vida privada se refiere, muy pocos sabían que era gay, y de una pareja estable ni hablar.

No es que le avergonzara o algo por el estilo, es que simplemente era su vida y nadie tenia por que importarle.

Naruto le gustaba, eso ya lo había asimilado, aun no sabia realmente cuanto, a veces pensaba que solo necesita pasar una noche con el, y aquello se terminaría, tal vez aquello pudiese resultar conveniente para los dos.

Por casualidades de la vida había obtenido la dirección del dobe y, vale de acuerdo, había extorsionado a quien se encargaba de la limpieza de la oficina de Kakashi, sabia que el director tenia que tener los datos del rubio, pero no pensaba pedírselos personalmente ya podía imaginar la cara de perversión que pondría, y ni hablar de Itachi su aniki no dejaría de molestarle con ello.

Ya hasta tenia el pretexto para ir a la casa del rubio, aun tenia la corbata que el Uzumaki pensaba utilizar en la rueda de prensa, Sasuke pensaba decirle que la encontró de casualidad en su casa, y decidió regresarla, y se quejaban de que no era amable.

Ni bien había llegado al piso donde vivía el rubio, tuvo que esconder a la vuelta del pasillo, ahí tocando a la puerta estaba Gaara, frunció el ceño, ¿acaso el dobe salía con el?

No era la primera vez que les veía juntos, más sin embargo jamás les había visto en alguna situación comprometedora, no que lo estuviesen ahora, el pelirrojo tan solo estaba tocando a la puerta del rubio.

Poco después la puerta se abrió y Gaara ingreso al lugar, Sasuke tuvo que irse, independientemente de que hubiese algo entre ellos, la idea de convivir en el mismo lugar que el Sabaku le era desagradable, no que estuviese celoso claro que no, pero ya habría otra oportunidad.

No podía negarlo la idea de quitarle algo a Gaara, y que ese algo fuese el Uzumaki le tentaba más que cualquier cosa, pero antes tenia que investigar que tipo de relación tenían esos dos.

*********************************

Desde que había llegado al estudio, Sasuke no había dejado de mirarle y eso le ponía ciertamente nervioso, se sentía atraído hacia el odioso Uchiha, y por desgracia no podía evitarlo, aunque era conciente que no le era del todo indiferente, finalmente el no fue el único que termino empalmado en aquella escena, ¡Por kami!, como pudo dejarse llevar de ese modo, y lo que era peor aun le faltaban mas escenas de ese tipo, solo esperaba poder controlar sus hormonas.

Sakura le había aconsejado (claro después que pudo para su ataque de risa), que se lanzara, total lo peor que podía pasar es que le rechazara, cosa que la chica no creía que sucediera, y si pasaban una noche juntos, tal vez podrían solucionar no solo el problema de hormonas desatadas durante el rodaje de la película, si no tal vez hasta podría ayudarles, pudiera ser que Sasuke fuese la persona que esperaba (cosa que el realmente dudaba).

Y si las cosas no se daban, al menos tendría el recuerdo de haberse tirado a una de las estrellas del momento.

Había pensado en muchas formas de acercarse desde invitarlo a salir, golpearlo o simplemente darle un buen beso, pero siempre terminaba acobardándose.

Por suerte ese día el mal tiempo había evitado que se pudiesen rodar la mayoría de las escenas, y por lo mismo tuvo poco contacto con el Uchiha.

Y era en momentos como esos en que maldecía el no saber conducir, con un demonio, ya estaría en su casa en lugar de estarse mojando, esperando a que Gaara fuese por el.

Para mala suerte de nuestro rubio, a Gaara y a Sai les había dado por compenetrase mejor esa noche, (claro por no decir que les había dado por cof cof, coger, cof, cof), así que con una disculpa muy apresurada cabe señalar, Naruto tuvo que quedarse ahí solo, como un triste y abandonado cachorro, y sin mas opción que ir a la carretera principal a esperar un taxi.

Y a eso iba cuando el claxon de un auto le hizo detenerse, giro su vista para toparse con BMW negro, curioso se acerco para ver quien era el alma caritativa que parecía apiadarse de el, y llevarle a su casa, su sorpresa fue mucha (y por que no decirlo hasta un poco, pero solo un poco grata), al ver al Uchiha.

-Sube-…ordeno

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me subiré a tu auto, Teme?-

-Por que es obvio que no tienes con quien irte-…dijo señalando que no parecía haber muchas personas en el set de grabación, lo cual era cierto, solo quedaban aquellos que tenían que preparar los escenarios y demás, hasta Kakashi se había ido.

-Pensaba tomar un taxi-…dijo con altivez.

-Hazlo, estoy seguro que estarás feliz con los miles de reporteros, y fans que te esperan del otro lado-…dijo con burla, Naruto trago saliva no deseaba enfrenarse a eso, de solo recordar como le fue la ultima vez que fue al supermercado, y que unas fans le reconocieron, no lo violaron gracias a una fuerza divina, aunque poco falto.

Sin más subió al auto, no podía ser tan malo, en cuanto hubo subido, el Uchiha arranco.

No hubo necesidad de darle indicaciones, ya que Sasuke llego sin problemas a la casa de Naruto, este le miro con sospecha…-¿Cómo sabes donde vivo?-…pregunto al verse fuera del edificio donde vivía.

-Simple información-…dijo como si nada.

El rubio pensaba preguntar mas, pero recordó lo que había hablado con Sakura, la situación parecía ser perfecta, lo probaría antes…-Como sea, ¿quieres subir?-…pregunto casualmente.

El azabache se sorprendió ante la invitación, pero eso le agrado, bien ya iban por buen camino…-De acuerdo-…dijo, sin mas entro al estacionamiento del edificio del rubio, y subieron hasta su apartamento.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?-

-Un vaso con agua esta bien-

El rubio asintió y se perdió por lo que parecía ser la cocina, Sasuke paseo su vista por el lugar, era amplio, y no tenia mal estilo, el único inconveniente es que Naruto no parecía ser alguien muy ordenado (cosa que probaba, el pantalón de pijama que había en el respaldar de uno de los sofás).

El rubio regreso con un vaso con agua en una mano, y una soda en la otra, el extendió el vaso con agua al Uchiha, y el mismo se dispuso a tomar su soda.

Un largo y nada cómodo silencio se instauro entre ellos, Sasuke pensó que era el momento de actuar, seria directo pero sutil.

-Quiero acostarme contigo-…de acuerdo, aquello no había sido muy sutil.

El rubio parpadeo por unos segundos, tratando de digerir lo que le había dicho el azabache, ¡Valla con el tipo!, No se andaba con rodeos.

Sabia que podía negarlo pero, ¿para que complicarse la vida?, ambos querían lo mismo, -De acuerdo hagámoslo-

Y no se lo dijo dos veces, ni bien había dejado su soda en la mesita de centro, cuando el Uchiha ya se había lanzado sobre el, devorándole los labios en el acto.

El último pensamiento coherente de Naruto, había sido que en verdad que el Uchiha podía enloquecerlo, valla que podría…

***********************************

Estaba cansado, realmente muy cansado había terminado haciéndolo dos veces con Sasuke, el cual por cierto ni se había dignado a aparecer, en verdad que cuanto lo odiaba, aunque con un sonrojo tuvo que admitir que eso no fue precisamente lo que le había dicho durante la noche, sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacar esos pensamientos.

No habían quedado en nada, después de que terminaran Sasuke se había vestido y se había ido a su casa, con cierta renuencia tuvo que admitir que le hubiese gustado que se quedara, pero después recordó que había sido una noche, solo una noche en la que ambos había saciado el deseo del uno por el otro.

Finalmente después de 1 hora, el Uchiha se dignaba a aparecer, llevaba puestas unas gafas que cubrían sus ojos, los cuales pudo apreciar después, llevaban al igual que el unas ligeras ojeras, al toparse con aquella mirada negra, no pudo evitar cierto cosquilleo, ¿No se supone que en cuanto se acostara con el, aquello desperecería?, no se suponía que aumentara.

Al ver a Naruto tan cansado como el, le trajo recuerdos de la noche anterior, si era honesto consigo mismo, tenia que reconocer que deseaba que aquello se repitiera, no sabia que pensaba el rubio, solo esperaba que fuese lo mismo que el.

No es que de pronto se hubiese descubierto enamorado de Naruto, ni nada por el estilo, pero se había dado cuenta que aquella era algo mas que simple atracción, y si el otro sentía lo mismo ¿Por qué no disfrutarlo?, ya verían cuanto duraría, y en cuanto el rubio le regreso la mirada con una sonrisa cómplice supo que Naruto estaba de acuerdo con el.

**************************************

Una nueva y fabulosa sesión de sexo acaba de terminar, esta vez Naruto termino dormido casi en cuanto terminaron, y fue eso lo que le permitió al Uchiha perderse un poco en sus pensamientos.

La filmación de la película estaba por llegar a su fin, y a veces no podía evitar preguntarse una vez que esta finalizara, ¿También lo haría lo que sea que fuera que tenían?

La relación no pasaba de ser eso, simple sexo, mas sin embargo, es lo que habían acordado, se acostaban (en la que casa de cualquiera de los dos), y al final el otro se terminaba yendo, ni siquiera había pasado una noche completa juntos, ¿Podía llamarse relación a eso?

Lo cierto es que, había descubierto que no deseaba que aquello terminara, y es que si bien al principio solo fue por deseo (y por que creía que salía con Gaara, cosa que descubrió después, no era así), ya no lo era mas, aquello se había salido de sus manos.

-Me enamore del dobe-…se dijo con sorna, burlándose de el mismo, y es que jamás creyó que aquello fuese a suceder, pero contra todo pronostico, y contra el mismo, había sucedido.

¿Qué sentía Naruto por el?, era obvio que se sentía atraído, pero de eso a corresponder los mismos sentimientos había mucho trecho…-Ojala, todo fuera tan fácil como al principio-…se dijo, le dirigió una ultima mirada al cuerpo desnudo que dormía en el lecho, y se fue.

Aquella era la rutina de siempre, salir huyendo para evitar enredarse más de lo que querían, por desgracia aquello no había funcionado tal como lo deseaban.

*************************************

El frío le despertó, inconcientemente comenzó a buscar el cuerpo que se supone tenia que estar a su lado, abrió los ojos y bufo molesto consigo mismo, ¿para que lo buscaba?, era obvio que no se quedaría, nunca lo hacia.

Le gustaría pedirle que se quedara, pero temía una negativa, una negativa que iría cargada de burla, ya podía verlo, con su arrogante sonrisa, diciéndole _"Para que quieres que me quede, ¿Qué?, no me digas que te has enamorado, eres un Usurantokachi"_.

El podría negarlo por supuesto, peo a veces resulta tan difícil negar la verdad…

Sasuke tenía razón, era un Dobe, como gustaba de decirle, ya que para su desgracia, se había terminado enamorando del muy bastardo.

Bueno, solo a el se le ocurría hacer semejante estupidez, pero a su defensa tenia que decir, que no lo había buscado, ¡Claro que no!, simplemente había sucedido y punto.

¿Para que darles mas vueltas al asunto?, aquello terminaría pronto, y esperaba en verdad, que aquello le ayudara para olvidarse del Uchiha, el rodaje de la película estaba por llegar a su fin, y una vez que aquello pasara, no volverían a verse, a menos claro que volviesen a compartir créditos en alguna otra película, lo cual por su bien mental, esperaba que no fuese pronto.

Al menos ya tenia un proyecto, haría otra película dirigida por Kakashi, donde para su suerte no participaría el Uchiha, al menos aquello ya era algo bueno.

Miro el reloj de mesita, indicaban las 4:00 a.m., dentro de tres horas tenia que estar en el set de filmación, las escenas finales se estaba grabando…-Una semana-…se dijo en susurro, una semana y aquello terminaría.

Cerro los ojos, y aspiro el aroma de su almohada, no sabia si era que ya estaba demasiado embobado, pero el aroma impregnado en ella le parecía el mejor que había olido, era un pena que fuese por poco tiempo, ya que el aroma del Uchiha, no volvería mas.

Suspiro…-Es lo mejor-…se dijo, y se preguntaba por que a pesar de que lo sabia, una parte de el se negaba a creerlo…

************************************

-Naruto si no quieres dejarlo, no lo hagas-…dijo la mujer, mientras veía a su rubio amigo por el retrovisor, había pasado por el para llevarle al set de grabación, era el ultimo día del filmación.

-No es están simple-

-Yo no lo veo tan complicado, ¿le quieres no es así?-…el rubio le miro enfurruñado, ¡Maldición!, detestaba que Sakura fuese tan intuitiva.

-Ese no es el problema-

-Si no que, no siente lo mismo-…el rubio asintió abatido, ¿Para que negarlo?, aquello le dolía, aun cuando buscara no mostrarlo, el era así, siempre con una careta de felicidad, aun cuando aquello no fuese lo que sentía precisamente.

-No cambiare de opinión, ya lo decidí, lo mejor para el, y para mi es no volver a vernos-

La chica suspiro, a veces Naruto era tan testarudo…-Al menos deberías decirle lo que sientes, ¿Sabes?, aquello no te matara-

-Si me rechaza…-

-Si te rechaza-…dijo interrumpiendo al ojiazul…-Si te rechaza, te sentirás muy mal, pero al menos sabrás que lo habrás intentado, en cambio si no le dices lo que sientes, créeme eso te hará sentir peor, por que siempre vivirás con la incertidumbre del que ¿Y si?, piénsalo-

El la miro por unos segundos, la chica no podía regresarle la mirada ya que estaba atenta a la carretera, pero por los segundos que aquellos ojos verdes le regalaron, supo que ella tenia razón, el no era de los que se rendía, había peleado por muchas cosas, jamás se había rendido, ¿Por qué no intentarlo?, al menos tendría un tiempo para deprimirse, y amigos que le apoyarían y le sacarían del hoyo en el que seguramente se sumergiría.

-De acuerdo lo pensare-

Ella sonrío…-Eso es lo que pensé, después de todo no serias Naruto si no lo intentaras-

El le regreso la sonrisa…

***********************************

-¿Se lo dirás?-…Sasuke paro su trayectoria al ver a su hermano recargado sobre la puerta de su camerino.

-¿De que hablas?-…dijo sin entender del todo, las palabras de su hermano, o al menos esperaba que no fuera lo que estaba imaginando.

Itachi sonrío con aquella arrogancia made in Uchiha, que Sasuke tanto detestaba, por que decía yo se algo que tu no, y eso le cabreaba…-Claro que lo sabes, hablo de lo que sientes por Naruto-

¡Maldito, maldito, y mil veces maldito Itachi!, lo sabia, aun no entendía como, ya que el y Naruto siempre fueron muy discretos (si a hacerlo en los camerinos, y en el cuarto de servicio se llamaba ser discreto), como fuese el caso, Itachi lo sabia y eso no es algo que esperaba, menos aun que se diese cuenta de sus sentimientos por el rubio, algo que el no había dejado relucir, pero finalmente Itachi, era Itachi y nadie le conocía mejor que el (muy para su desgracia).

-No se de que hablas, en verdad, y si me permites, tengo que prepararme, estamos por grabar la ultima escena-…dijo haciendo el amago a Itachi, de que se quitara.

-No pensé que fueses tan cobarde, Sasuke, me decepcionas-…dijo moviendo la cabeza de manera sobre actuada…-Pero esta bien, después no te quejes si alguien mas te lo gana-

-¿Alguien como quien?, ¿Cómo tu?-…dijo con rabia mal contenida.

Itachi sonrío aun mas, que fascinante era sacar a Sasuke de quicio…-No, yo ya tengo a Deidara, pero nunca se sabe-…dijo quitándose para dejar que su hermano pasara…-Solo espero que después no te arrepientas-

Sasuke entro a su camerino, estaba furioso y termino pagándola con el espejo, el cual se rompió debido al golpe recibido…-¡Maldición!-dijo al sentir como comenzaba a salir sangre de la herida.

Estupido Itachi, mejor se hubiese ahorrado sus comentarios, y es que no dejaba de pensar en lo ultimo que le había dicho_…"No te quejes si alguien mas te lo gana"_…

Decirle la verdad al rubio, no estaba entre sus planes, y no por que fuera un cobarde, ¡Por que el no era ningún cobarde!, simplemente había tomado la mejor decisión, solo eso.

***************************************

No podía evitar mirar de reojo al azabache, no sabia como se había herido la mano, pero le preocupaba, al momento de tener ese pensamiento, tuvo ganas de azotarse contra la pared, ¿desde cuando le preocupaba lo que pasara a ese Teme?...ah claro, desde que había descubierto que le amaba.

Estupido corazón, debido a la herida, la cual Sasuke se negó a decir como se la había hecho, Kakashi tuvo que improvisar, y hacer que el personaje de Jason se hiriese la mano, y por lo tanto tenia que lucir ese vendaje.

Ambos se estaban preparando para la escena final, donde una vez que ambos agentes obtenían unas merecidas vacaciones, al haber resuelto aquel caso, decidían tomarlas en un crucero.

Si le preguntaban a Sasuke, el final resultaba ser algo cursi y meloso, no que los protagonistas se juraran amor eterno, y se besaran mientras se veía el atardecer de fondo, y todas esas chorradas, pero aquello de un crucero del amor, si resultaba ser algo chocante, aunque ahora que lo pensaba la idea de viajar con el dobe en barco, no le desagradaba del todo.

Sacudió su cabeza, estupideces, puras estupideces.

-Bien chicos, ya es la ultima escena-…dijo Kakashi desde su cómodo asiento, acondicionado en aquella playa, habían sido transportados a una playa, para poder grabar el final.

Cada quien tomo su posición en escena, Naruto y Sasuke, subieron al crucero que había sido alquilado para la ocasión, ya estaban cansados (además de algunos otros asuntos internos que interferían), pero eran profesionales, y actuarían como tal.

-¡Acción!-…grito el peliplata…

_-¿Y bien que te parece?-…decía el alegre rubio a su compañero, este miraba con cierto grado de incredulidad y sorpresa el lugar donde se hallaban…_

_-Tu-…apenas logro articular, el azabache…_

_-En vista de que necesitábamos unas merecidas vacaciones, bien se me ocurrió que podríamos pasarlas juntos, además tómalo como mi forma de agradecer lo que hiciste por mi-…dijo el rubio con cierto aire de nostalgia, recordar que Jason casi muere por su culpa, provocaba una enorme opresión en su pecho._

_-Eso ya paso-…dijo el pelinegro, sabiendo por donde iban los pensamientos de su compañero…-No era necesario traerme a un crucero, pero no me quejo me hacen falta vacaciones, además me agrada que seas mi enfermero particular-…dijo acercándose a su compañero provocando que las mejillas de este se colorearan, sonrío…-Me agrada tu…forma de cuidarme-…dijo de manera sugerente al oído del rubio, quien tembló involuntariamente, así como tampoco pudo evitar que su cara se convirtiera en su semáforo, al recordar la clase de "cuidados", que le había dado a su compañero._

_-Eres un pervertido-…dijo empujándole levemente...-Eras tu, quien comenzaba todo-_

_El otro se encogió de hombros…-Hn no vi que resistieras mucho-…dijo despreocupadamente._

_-Lo dicho, eres un pervertido-_

_-Pero te gusta, ¿No?-_

_El rubio negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía, su chico era un caso, pero era verdad así le amaba, se acerco hasta el, para tomarle de la nuca y jalarle para unir sus labios en un beso._

_-Te amo-…dijo una vez que se separaron el rubio…_

_-Yo también-…susurro el azabache, en el odio del rubio, para regalarle un mordisco._

_Se separaron pero no pudieron mucha distancia, sus ojos aun se veían intensamente, y sonrieron, por que a pesar de las dificultades que se les venían no les importaba, no, por que sabían que estando juntos, podrían superarlo…_

-¡Corte!-…grito el peliplata…-Perfecto, se queda-…dijo, provocando que todos los presentes aplaudieran, después de meses al fin la película llegaba a su fin.

Naruto y Sasuke, en cambio, no habían despegado sus miradas, sabían lo que aquello significaba, el rubio estaba por decir algo, pero Ino llego y se le colgó del cuello dándole un beso tronado en la mejilla.

-¡Lo logramos Naruto!-…dijo efusivamente…-Al fin hemos terminado, oh si ya somos famosos-…Naruto el sonrío a la rubia, y cuando quiso regresar su atención a Sasuke este ya se había ido, suspiro y decidió que al menos por el momento se permitiría celebrar, había cumplido su sueño, y a pesar de las circunstancias, se permitiría tener ese momento de jubilo, ya arreglaría las cosas con el Uchiha, finalmente aun tenían la noche.

***************************************

Después de la película se dio un coctel al que Sasuke asistió, por simple cortesía, aunque esta de mas decir, que pensaba secuestrar a cierto rubio, si aquella iba a ser su ultima noche juntos, al menos la disfrutarían.

Finalmente le localizo, platicaba con Kakashi y Obito, bufo tendría que esperar, una chica que no recordaba como se llamaba, se acerco a hacerle platica, el solo le contestaba educadamente, y con algunos monosílabos, cuando vio al rubio disculparse e irse en dirección a los sanitarios, supo que era su oportunidad.

Así que disculpándose con la chica le siguió, sin saber que unos ojos similares a los suyos le seguían…

-50 a que se lo dice-…dijo el ojinegro.

-Yosh, Itachi no me dejas muchas opciones, yo pensaba lo mismo-…dijo Kakashi

-De acuerdo, en vista en que están de acuerdo yo les apuesto, 100 a cada uno a que no, finalmente no conozco del todo a mi cuñado, pero siendo hermano de Itachi-…dijo el apuesto rubio de coleta que acompañaba al mayor de los Uchiha.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño…-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Nada, Itachi, nada-…dijo con una sonrisa

Itachi iba a decir algo, pero se callo, ya hablaría bien con ese rubio que tenia por pareja, así que tanto el como Kakashi se limitaron a tomar las manos del rubio…-Trato hecho-…dijeron al unísono.

Cuando vieron a Sasuke y Naruto salir disimuladamente, (uno primero y el otro después), los tres sonrieron, y Obito el único que no había apostado, pudo percatarse que a Deidara no parecía preocuparle mucho perder.

****************************************

Naruto trataba de concentrarse, pero con Sasuke devorando su cuello (literalmente), se le dificultaba bastante.

Cuando el pelinegro le sorprendió en el baño, proponiéndole que fueran a su departamento, había aceptado por dos cosas, una deseaba pasar la noche con el, pero la segunda y quizá la mas importante, había decidido sincerarse con el, y decirle lo que sentía.

Lo había decidido en la tarde después de que terminaran de filmar la ultima escena, quizá por que sabia que Sakura tenia razón, o el hecho de que le pareció ver cierto brillo en aquellos ojos oscuros, mientras grababan la escena final, en realidad no lo sabia bien, pero se arriesgaría, sin importar el resultado, sabia que aquello le haría sentir bien.

Pero fue pisar el departamento del Uchiha, cuando ya lo tenia encima…-Es…espera-…logro decir entre jadeos

-Se que---estas tan ansioso co-como yo-…dijo el pelinegro entre beso, y beso.

-No-no es eso-…logro reunir la fuerza suficiente para tomar la cabeza del Uchiha y separarlo de su cuello, este le miro molesto…-Necesito hablar contigo-…soltó.

Oh, oh, eso no presagiaba nada bueno, Sasuke frunció el ceño aun mas, ¿Qué carajos pasaba por la cabeza del dobe?, ¿no podía esperar a que estuvieran juntos para después mandarlo al diablo?, ¿Por qué tenia que ser justo AHORA?

-De acuerdo habla rápido-…dijo sentándose y tratan de recuperarse, bien si el muy dobe quería arruinarlo todo, ¡Bien por el!, jamás le demostraría que le afectaba.

Naruto dudo un poco al ver el semblante molesto de Sasuke, sabia que si lo interrumpía podía pasar eso, pero en verdad necesitaba decírselo, si bien pudo esperar a que terminaran, deseaba decirlo ahora, reunir el valor le había costado, sin embargo este nuevamente comenzaba a flaquear.

-¿Y bien?-…le apuro

El rubio suspiro…-Sasuke yo-…callo, bien había decidido decirlo pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo?, ¿se lo soltaba así, sin mas?, le vio curvar su ceja izquierda, un gesto que había aprendido a conocer, en este tiempo.

Y eso le llevo a perder en sus pensamientos, a pesar de que Sasuke podía ser un bastardo, a veces podía ser amable, lo había sido con el en varias ocasiones, además de que se podía pensar que solo se acostaban pero no interactuaban, aquello era mentira, (si bien si, la mayoría de las veces era solo sexo, y ahí te ves), había convivido, y el había aprendido a ver dentro de sus diferentes expresiones, las cuales no eran muchas, pero las tenia.

Había aprendido cuando algo le molestaba, cuando le gustaba, incluso le había visto reír, muy poco cierto, pero lo había visto, y eso de Uchiha era raro de conseguir, y el lo sabia.

Habían hablado incluso de sus vidas, y se sorprendieron al saber que tenían en común mas que la carrera, como la relación con los padres, ninguno, ni los padres de Sasuke, ni los de Naruto habían estado de acuerdo en que fueran actores, al final lo habían aceptado, pero aquello les había costado mucho.

En verdad Sasuke le había mostrado muchas facetas, que, estaba seguro, no le había mostrado a muchas personas, y eso lo agradecía, tal vez no todo estaba tan perdido…

-Hn Dobe, ¿No vas a decir nada?, si es así continuaremos con lo dejamos pendiente, y mas te vale que no me interrumpas de nuevo con alguna de tus tonterías por que si no…-

-Te amo-…dijo Naruto cortando la perorata de Sasuke, algo que a quien conocía al azabache, sorprendería, el no solía hablar demasiado.

¿Acaso el alcohol que había tomado en el coctel estaba adulterado?, ¿O era su mente la que le jugaba una mala pasada?, Por que… ¿Naruto no podía estarle diciendo eso, verdad?

Le miro a los ojos con sorpresa, importándole un rábano que su careta de, no-me-importa-nada-y-soy-una-pasota-, se cayera…-¿Qué-que dijiste?-… ¡Valla, hasta podía tartamudear!

Naruto se río, se río por que la cara que Sasuke mostraba en esos momentos era todo un poema, ¡rayos!, donde había una cámara cuando se necesitaba.

Al verle reír de aquella manera, se enfureció, estupido Naruto, se estaba burlando de el…-Te advierto que no tengo mucha paciencia, y mas te vale que lo que dijiste sea verdad, por que si no lo es, te sacare a patadas de aquí-…dijo, tratando de controlar el impulso de tirarle los dientes.

Naruto paro su risa, pero no dejo de sonreír…-Lo siento, es solo que si hubieses visto tu cara, esta bien, esta bien, ya hablemos en serio, lo que te dije es verdad, no importa si no sientes lo mismo, esta bien, ya lo esperaba, solo…quería que lo supieras, bien ahora en lo que estábamos-…dijo el rubio, tratando de besarle de nuevo, era cobarde a pesar de todo, no quería escuchar una negativa de parte del Uchiha por ello, hacia aquello.

Sasuke le detuvo…-Espera, ¿Por qué piensas que no siento lo mismo?-…ahora era Naruto el que le miraba incrédulo

-Entonces tu-

-Si dobe, yo-…uh, pensarlo era fácil, decirlo era otra cosa…-Yo también te amo-…bien ahí esta lo había dicho, Naruto le regalo aquella sonrisa tan luminosa que el siempre decía le molestaba, pero que en verdad adoraba ver en el rubio, su rubio, por que si a partir de ahora era suyo, suyo y de nadie mas.

Se besaron de nuevo, pero esta vez, aquel beso era diferente, ambos lo sabían, ambos lo sentían, por primera vez eran sinceros, por primera vez se besaban sin temor a que el otro descubriera lo que sentía, y eso se sentía bien, muy bien.

Poco después se fueron a la habitación del pelinegro, esa noche fue la primera, que pasaron juntos…

*****************************************

Era verdad que ver la película causaba mucha expectación, sobre todo por que Kakashi se había mantenido muy hermético, en cuanto a la trama, aunque finalmente días antes del estreno alguien había infiltrado a la presa la información.

Pero no era por eso que el teatro estaba a reventar, no, se debía al morbo por ver a la pareja del momento.

Sasuke no sabia como, pero su relación con Naruto había sido divulgada, ahora eran perseguidos por los paparazzi a todos lados, hasta seguridad habían tenido que contratar, y contrario a lo que pensaban, la gente creía que eran adorables.

Finalmente llegaron al lugar donde seria la premier, el lugar estaba lleno, y por poco no llegan completos a la sala donde se proyectaría la película, el traje de Naruto estaba roto, suspiro, tendría que comprar otro.

-Esto es demasiado-…decía un molesto Sasuke a su lado.

-Lo se, pero ya veraz que eso cambiara, la euforia se les pasara pronto-

-Hn, ¿Tu crees?, yo deseo que así sea, detesto sentirme observado a cada momento-

-Lo se, pero confío en que cambie-…dijo sonriendo, y es que en verdad esperaba que así fuera, había hasta pensado en vender algunas fotos comprometedoras de Gaara y Sai, que había descubierto en el departamento del pelinegro, pero después recordó que eran sus amigos, y que seguramente le matarían de hacer eso, no, mejor prefería seguir vivo, solo esperaba que el acoso hacia el y Sasuke, se terminara pronto.

La película termino, y no pudieron evitar una sonrisa, había sido mejor de lo que esperaban, Kakashi era un genio, y nadie podía quejarse, todos se habían llevado un buen sabor de boca…

Después de soportar el acoso de la prensa, fueron llevados a una sala del teatro, esperando el momento para poder irse.

Sasuke estaba recargado en la puerta, mientras que el rubio se había sentado en una silla que se hallaba en aquel lugar, el rubio parecía que se dormiría en cualquier momento, Sasuke sonrío, seguramente estaba agotado.

Se encontraba en la filiación de su nueva película, y a penas tenia tiempo de descansar, ahora que lo pensaba no se habían visto muy a menudo, y eso había disminuido su tiempo juntos.

Se acerco sigiloso tal vez, si…su mente ya comenzaba a maquinar pensamientos, nada aptos para menores de edad, cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió con brusquedad…

-Chicos, el camino esta despejado-…dijo un sonriente Obito, arruinando los planes de Sasuke, quien solo suspiro, Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe.

-Bien, vamos-…dijo el azabache sin más.

Salieron sigilosamente por los pasillos, deteniéndose a cada rato para evitar ser vistos, Sasuke no pudo pensar en la ironía, en la película que habían hecho, eran espías, y ahora parecían una burda copia de ello, seguramente Obito había copiado esas ideas.

Salieron hacia un callejón…-Bien a la vuelta le espera un automóvil, es el de Itachi, suerte-…dijo y cerro la puerta.

-Ese Obito-…dijo el rubio.

Comenzaron a caminar a paso rápido, buscando que nadie les viera, por alguna razón que Sasuke no supo, el deseo de besar al rubio surgió en el, miro a un lado y al otro, no había nadie, tomo la mano del rubio y le jalo, este jadeo por la sorpresa pero sonrío al ver las intenciones del azabache.

Justo cuando estaban a milímetros de unir sus labios…

-Kyaaaaa-…se escucho un grito…-Son Sasuke, y Naruto-…dijo una chica, horrorizados giraron su vista para ver, como un grupo de fans comenzaba a correr hacia ellos.

No lo pensaron dos veces antes de correr, hacia el lugar donde Obito les indico, estupido Obito, ¿Por qué no les había advertido, que las fans aun no se iban?

Sasuke maldijo su suerte, no había podido besar a Naruto después de todo, sin embargo mientras corría por su vida, tenia en mente dos cosas.

vengarse de Obito

Esa noche, Naruto no dormiría, de eso se encargaría el…

Kakashi les miraba a lo lejos divertido, podía ayudarles pero, bah, para que negarlo le divertía aquello, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, ya les llamaría para ver si llegaron enteros, esperaba que si, aun no terminaba de filmar su película con Naruto…

-Y pensar que todo comenzó con un beso-…se dijo, sonrío de nuevo cuando escucho el que parecía ser el grito de Sasuke…-Oops, creo que los atraparon-…y con una sonrisa divertida entro al teatro…

_**FIN**_

***************************************

* Calvin Klein, Conocida marca de ropa, imaginar a Sasuke modelando la ropa interior de dicha marca… (Sin comentarios, la autora se ha desangrado XDXD)

Jajajajaja XDXD, Kakashi malvado, jajajaja, Nah, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo XD.

Debo decir que, ah como me costo este shot, XD, es que, todo me distraía, que el trabajo, que el msn, que los foros, que los fics, que los Dou, y…tantas cosas, que este fic me costo una semana, X Kami, al menos ha sido terminado…

¿Qué decir?, bien este fic fue inspirado por una broma de Yordi Rosado (conductor de TV, Mexicano), que hizo una broma en espacio (Un evento que realiza Televisa, donde asisten jóvenes Universitarios de varias partes del país, para aprender sobre la comunicación, y esas cosas), engañando a varios jóvenes con un "Casting", para una novela, pero como escena de prueba tenían que besarse con un tipo, la mayoría no lo hizo, (me destornille de la risa ante las caras que ponían, sobre todo con el gemelo de tontin XDXD), al final el ultimo chavo que paso si lo hizo, jajajaja, XD, 1, o es muy bueno actuando, o 2, es muy gay, jajajajaja XD, como sea viendo aquello es que nació esto, espero les agrade.

¿Review?...ustedes deciden…

Saludos…

P.D. un poco de publicidad XDXD, pero la idea de la película que se menciona en el fic, es inspirada en otro shot mio, "Liars", el cual es de Saint Seiya, (Un Camilo mi otro trauma *-*), jajaja como sea salio de ese fic, aunque no es igual aclaro, la idea fue tomada de ahí…


End file.
